A Change of the Vampiric Kind
by Zerogrl99
Summary: A boring night of patrols?...I think not.


A Change Of the Vampiric Kind  
By Rhonda  
Disclaimer : I am in not associated with the wonderful god named Joss Whendon in any way. I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. Don't sue I have no money.  
  
Authors Note: This is the first fan fic I ever wrote. It might not be that good. It was written durring the middle of Buffy's 2nd season.  
*****  
  
"It's going to be another boring night of patrol." Buffy said to Xander and Willow.  
"Is Giles still working you so hard?" Xander said  
"Yeah, I never even get to see Angel anymore unless it's a blood thing." Buffy said.  
"Well, speaking of Angel, aren't you supposed to meet him at the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked grinning.  
"Oh my god, I almost forgot ! "Buffy exclaimed  
"Angel......What's so special about that guy?" Xander asked sarcastically  
"OK, since you asked he's gorgeous, mysterious, charming, kind, and ..."  
Xander interrupted Buffy, "All right ! I get the picture. Don't you know I get sick of hearing that guy?"  
Willow elbow him in the stomach.  
"Oh !" groaned Xander.  
"Well you asked." Buffy said to Xander, laughing with Willow.  
" Let's go see what Giles is doing." Xander said still rubbing his stomach.  
  
*****  
  
"Drucilla, you should be in bed now." Spike said.  
"I'm not tired Spike." Drucilla whined yawning.  
"Yes you are darling, it's still daylight out. Spike replied holding Drucilla and kissing her neck.  
"How are you going to kill the slayer?" Drucilla asked.  
" I don't want to kill her yet. I want to play with her for a little while, watch her squirm. Then I'll kill her. Spike replied with a smirk on his face.  
"Spike I have an idea! Drucilla exclaimed  
"Darling tell me." Spike commanded.  
"Turn her into a vampire and leave her soul." Drucilla hissed  
"But what's the fun in that? Her soul will be gone. " Spike asked.  
"My sweet Spike never did learn his history. Since she's the slayer her soul will be left... Spike interrupted "That can be done easily." smiling and grabbing Drucilla and pulling her close and kissed her.  
The hellmouth is working." Spike smiled  
  
*****  
  
"Do I have to keep training? I have to patrol then meet Angel at the Bronze tonight." Buffy said "Do I have to keep training? I have patrol and then I have to meet Angel at the Bronze." Buffy said   
"One more hour." Giles said holding the kick boxing bag. "Besides my shoulder is starting to hurt.   
Buffy turns around and stared at Giles with her best pout.  
"Don't do that because it's not going to work." Giles answered  
"Please?" Buffy whined still pouting  
"All right, my shoulder is getting sore and my arm in an ice pack on them anyway. Giles said with a moan.  
"Thanks." Buffy said and ran out to start her patrol.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy stepped into the Bronze after a quick patrol. Xander and Willow were sitting at a table in the corner, Xander saw Buffy and motioned her to go sit with them. She walked over to the table an sat down.  
"Hey guys." Has anyone seen Angel around?" Buffy asked   
"Well speaking of Angel, here he comes now." Willow said pointing toward Angel, who was walking up to Buffy.  
"Angel, I'm glad you showed up. Buffy smiled and grabbed Angel's hand.  
"I couldn't stay away." Angel said and pulled buffy into him and kissed her.   
" Help, Help ! Someone is in trouble some scary looking guy is trying to bite her." Someone cried   
"Sorry to break you two up but I think it's a job for the slayer." Xander said relived cause Angel let buffy go.  
"I'll go with you." Angel said   
"Come on." Buffy said annoyed and rushed outside in an alley to find spike about to sink his teeth into a young girls neck.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Buffy said  
"Oh really OK." Then he lets her go and she runs off. Angeles my old friend, you are housebroken aren't you? Spike sneered  
"I guess I am." Angel said with a growl.  
"This between me and the slayer, stay out of this." Spike roared knocked out Angel and leaped for Buffy.   
Buffy turns quickly but not quick enough, spike grabs Buffy and begins to suck the life from her body. She yells out in pain. And falls to the ground. Next he slits his wrist and makes her drink his blood.  
"I hope you like your new life." Spike laughed and disappeared.  
Buffy is now on the ground moaning in pain. Angel rushes over to the fallen Buffy. Just then Xander and Willow runs out and sees Buffy, then runs to her.  
"What happened?" Xander asked  
"I don't know Spike knocked me out and when I came around she was on the ground." Angel replied  
Buffy's pain was increasing by the minute.  
"We've got to get her to Giles!" Willow exclaimed  
  
*****  
"I don't know whets wrong with her." Giles said baffled as he watch lie on the table in the library. "Wait." Giles announced pushing back Buffy's hair. "Dear Lord."   
Just as Giles said that Buffy sat up.  
"Buffy are you all right?" Angel said still holding her hand.  
"Yeah I feel fine. Never better, but I'm so hungry." Buffy said  
Just then she had changed. She wasn't human anymore, she was a vampire. Willow screamed at the top of her lungs. Angel, Xander, and Giles were frightened and stunned at the same time.  
"What! What's the matter!" Buffy yelled, moving toward the others. All of them stepped back except Angel who walks up to Buffy and led her by the hand to a mirror in the corner.  
"Look." Angel said leading her up to the mirror.  
And when Buffy looked in the mirror she didn't expect to see Angel she did expect to see everyone else but all she saw were Xander, Willow, and Giles all in the background but didn't see her own reflection. Immediately her hands when up to her face, to her mouth she opened her mouth and felt her teeth. Suddenly she screamed, startling Angel. She felt pointed fangs.  
"No, no, this can't be. No, I can't, No, No, No." She began to cry and fell to the floor. Angel rushes to her and holds her.   
Xander rushes over to Buffy and reaches out for her but she pushes hi hand away.   
"Don't touch me I'm a monster" Buffy Screamed   
"No your not, Spike is." Angel said angrily "Soon it will be morning, you can stay at my loft. Come on we've go to go. Angel said sincerely.  
"Buffy, you still have your soul, and I'm sure theirs somehow to reverse this and if their is I'll find it." Giles said trying to make her fill better.  
"Thank You." she said then she and Angel were gone.  
"Man don't tell Buffy going to start that disappearing act now. Next holiday I'm giving her a collar with a little bell." Xander said  
  
*****  
  
"Is it done my sweet?" Drucilla asked  
"Yeah it's done." Spike said   
"She should be here soon then, she'll have no where else to go. It's almost morning." Drucilla said confidently  
"We've got a problem, that blasted Angelus was with her when I did it. She'll go with him." Spike growled   
"We'll get her." Drucilla said and smile a sly smile.  
  
*****  
  
"Were here, home sweet home." Angel said smiling  
"Nice place." Buffy said sarcastically as she scanned the room and saw clothes, empty bags of blood lying all over the place. Then she pulled some clothes off a chair and sat down.  
" Sorry I'm such a lousy housekeeper. "Angel smiled   
suddenly Buffy grabs at her stomach and growls. "Angel I'm so hungry." she moaned.  
"I know. your not really ready for packaged blood, so here." he said walking to her and sitting down beside her. With that he opened his wrist and put it up to Buffy's face.  
"Go on." Angel urged pushing his wrist a little further to Buffy's face as blood began to drip to the floor.  
Buffy hesitated for a moment then causally grabbed Angel's wrist and moved her mouth to the wound and began to drink.  
She drank for about a minute or so when Angel pulled his wrist away. "That's enough for now." Angel said wrapping a bandage around his wrist.  
Buffy pulled back realizing what she had done.  
"It's all right." Angel smiled "It brings back a memory." placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
"Of who?" Buffy teased  
" A girl who I... well it's not important." Angel said and turned looking away.  
Buffy closed her eyes and laid her head on Angel's shoulder and began to cry.  
"Buffy please don't cry. We'll find some way to reverse this. Come on, quit crying. It hurts me so much to see you this upset. Besides it will be morning soon and you and I both need some sleep." Angel smiled softly  
Angel went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of blood. "Are you still hungry?" Angel asked holding up one of the bags.  
"No, you go ahead." Buffy said as Angel ripped open the bag and drank the blood in one gulp.  
After he was though he went to the half asleep Buffy picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. Buffy woke up and looked at him for a moment.   
"Lay down beside me and hold me. Please? Buffy said  
Angel walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and pulled off his shirt then laid beside Buffy. Buffy then moved closer to Angel and pulled him closer. Angel grabbed held her in his arms. In a matter of minutes of lightly kissing her forehead to stoking her hair, Buffy was asleep. Angel slowly drifted to sleep himself.  
For several hours the two stayed in each others arms. until it was a couple of hours till night and angel awoke. Then he got out of bed and out of Buffy's warm loving arms.  
Buffy still asleep in his bed, Angel sat in the chair beside it deep in thought. Three things bothered him:   
One, Buffy would have to feed. Two, she will want to see her friends. Three, he would have to have a talk with Spike.  
He sat in the chair with his head in his hands, thinking of what he's going to do next.  
  
*****  
  
"Find anything Giles?" Willow asked walking in the library to find Giles surrounded by stack of books.  
"No, nothing yet. Wait a minute!" Giles said looking down in a book.  
"What is it." Xander asked walking over to the table which Giles was sitting at.   
"Well I've found a counter spell but these ingredients are almost impossible to get, I don't...  
"We can get them." Willow said and picks up the book and looks at the list of ingredients. "Can we get them?" as she turned and looked at Xander.  
"Sure we can." Xander says and takes the book and look at it and drops it in disgust, "Man that's really gross!"   
Xander picks up the book and begins to read the rest of the ingredients out loud, " Eye of bird, skin of snake, hair of bat and the last thing is ... Xander paused.  
"What Xander!" Giles questioned   
"The nail of the sire." Xander said Grimly  
"Ugh, how are we going to get that from Spike." Willow asked looking at Giles.  
"I don't know." giles said puzzled"Oh dear." Giles looked at the other in dead silence.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy. Come on, wake up." Angel said smiling "Lets see if Giles has found anything."  
Buffy agrees and they leave.  
"Giles have you found anything out. "Angel asked  
"Well actually I have found something." Giles said pushing back his glasses. "It says here that Buffy can be changed back, but... Giles paused  
"But what?" Buffy said almost terrified to hear the news.  
" There is a counter spell but it must be performed before 24 hours are up after you were changed into a vampire." Giles said  
" But that's only three hours away!" Angel exclaimed   
" That's not all one of the ingredients is a finger nail of a vampire." Giles said "That's no problem you can use one of mine." Angel said   
" I wish it were that simple. But the nail has to come from her sire." Giles said  
"Where's Willow and Xander?" Buffy asked  
"There out gathering the remaining ingredients" Giles said  
"How are we going to get the nail." Angel said  
" I know." Buffy said standing up. " This time Spike has just went too far.  
"No, Buffy. You don't mean." Giles said  
"Yep, I'm going to face him." Buffy said  
  
******  
  
"Xander what if we get caught." Willow said looking to see if the coast is clear.   
" You know what? You worry too much, we won't get caught." Xander chuckled  
She always loved his chuckle.  
"So what do we have to get?" Xander asked  
" We have to get a snake skin, a bird's eye, bat hair, fish scales and cat guts.  
"I'll start here and you start there." Xander pointed to the two doors to the science labs.  
  
******  
  
"Dru am I going to have to find her myself?" Spike whined  
"Yes, then she and Miss Edith can play with me." Drucilla said looking over a the doll.  
"Sorry but I stopped playing with dolls long ago." Buffy said leaping down from the window of the old warehouse, Spike and Drucilla were staying.  
"How did you find us." Spike said walking over to Buffy. "You look much better now." Spike said lightly putting his hand up to her face.  
Buffy smacks Spikes hand away. "Don't you dare touch me. Spike you and me, now! The stakes are more even lets see who will win." Buffy smiles  
"Now this sounds fun. But I don't want to fight in front of Dru. Not here." Spike whispers.  
"Well I know I have an eternity but I don't want to wait, HERE!" Buffy said beginning t show anger.  
"The park, in an hour." Spike smiled  
"Well that's just it I don't have an hour to waste." Buffy uttered  
"OK, the park, ten minutes." Spike said  
"That's more like it." Buffy said and turned, smiled at Drucilla then left.  
"What is she up to." Spike asked himself.  
  
*****  
  
"It's all set in five minutes I go to fight Spike and steal a nail and in the process maybe I'll kill him." Buffy said walking into the library and seeing Giles and Angel.  
"We got the stuff." Xander burst in with Willow tagging behind.  
"Good, now all we need is the Spike's nail." Giles said looking at the ingredients.  
"I got that covered." Buffy said, "That reminds me fight, Spike gota go bye."  
"Buffy. Wait let me go with you. If things get out of hand I can help." Angel said   
"I appreciate the offer but this is something I have to do on my own." Buffy said and kisses him on the cheek and leaves.  
"I'm going she may need me." Angel said then left.  
"I'm going too." Xander said grabbed the slayer bag and left.  
"Oh dear. Oh dear. Giles said walking into his office.  
  
******  
  
  
"Your late." Buffy said with her hand on her hip as she saw Spike strolling down the side walk.  
"Sorry I had to tuck in Dru. You know those things." Spike said moving closer. "You know I now see what Angel your sees in you, your very beautiful." Spike said stroking her hair.  
"Better not tell Dru bout this." Buffy smiled. Moving closer. "Are we going to fight or what?" she said rubbing her fingers though his hair.  
Angel arrives and sees Buffy and Spike.(A little closer than he liked.) Soon a jealous rage came over him. Then Xander appeared out of nowhere.  
"What's up?... Wow when that girl moves she moves fast. Xander said getting very jealous   
"We don't have to fight now. We can play." Spike said  
"Dance with me." Buffy said gazing deep into Spikes eyes which made him blink.  
Silently Spike puts one hand on Buffy's hip and the other in her hand. They begin to dance very gracefully. Angel and Xander peer form behind the bushes. Angel looks at Spike's hand now sliding down from Buffy's hip. Xander is furriest. Yet Angel keeps watching.   
Just then he noticed that Buffy's hand was moving closer to Spike's fingers. He smiled to him self. He knew it was a trick. Then Buffy leans her head on Spikes chest, and pulls her and Spike's hand closer to her lips she lightly kisses his finger looking to see which nail was the longest. She takes his finger kissing it and bits lightly on the nail it breaks she tucks it in the inside her mouth. From the corner of her eye she sees Angel and Xander peering from the corner of her eye and she knew that now she had the nail it was her time to leave she didn't have much time left.  
"I have to go and you have to go Drucilla." Buffy said pulling away from Spike.  
"I have to this first..." Spike said and kissed Buffy with fired passion then left. Buffy had never experienced the pleasure from Spike's kiss.  
"Wow! I never seen such good acting. You deserve an award for that performance." Xander said clapping his hand giving her a standing ovation.  
"I don't know what came over me, but some of it wasn't acting some was real. Buffy said puzzled.  
"It's only natural for a vampire to fill close to the sire. Angel said walking form out the bushes.  
"Let's go change me back." Buffy said smiling, spitting the nail out of her mouth. "Yuck!"  
  
*****  
  
"Everything's set, Buffy lay on the table. It says that adding the nail will create mist, it won't hurt us but, Angel I think it would be wise to go in my office and put a cloth in the crack." Giles said staring down at a huge caldron.  
Angel walked over to Buffy, laying on the table. "Everything will be fine." He said , then he leans down and kisses her so tender and gently then lets go and walks in Giles office and looks out the door.  
"I'm ready, lets go." Buffy said confidently burying her fear deep down. Closing her eyes and holding on to the table.  
Giles added the nail to the brew. The brew began to mystify and circle the room. "Ugh that stinks." Willow holding her nose.  
The mist gathered around Buffy. Suddenly Spike busted in. Xander rushes over to try to stop him. Spike grabs and throws him out of the way her breathes in. "What's that bloody smell." Spike growled   
Some thing started to happening to Spike. "What in the HELL is happening to me."   
Spike changed into his true vampire form then was in human form.  
"What's happening to him?" Willow asked Giles   
"I don't know." Giles said watching the strange change accruing to Spike.  
Finally Spike fell to the floor. Buffy stood up as a human to go to the aid of Spike.  
"He's breathing." Buffy said Shocking herself and everyone else. "But how can that be vampires don't need to breathe."  
"It appears that he's human." Giles said shocked  
Spike's eyes opened "What in God's bloody name happened." Spike said as he stood up. "I feel strange."  
"Your human." Angel said opening the door of Giles office making sure all the mist was gone.  
"That's impossible. It can't be." Spike screamed and ran out though the door.  
"That won't be the late we see of him but, as for being human that is unsure." Giles said   
"I'm always ready for a challenge." Buffy said  
  
*****  
  
Back at the Bronze, Buffy, Willow and Xander were sitting at their usual table in the corner, drinking coffee.   
"Some day, huh Buff." Xander said   
"You said it." Buffy said   
"So where's Angel?" Willow asked   
"He said he would be here later." Buffy said looking around the crowded dance floor.  
"Buffy." Angel said walking up to the others.  
"Angel." Buffy replied walking up to him.  
"Any sign of Spike." Willow asked.  
"None, he's disappeared." Angel asked.   
"Maybe we could do that spell again, to make you human, Angel?  
Something in Angel's heart lit up. At the though of being human again. Not having the fear of hurting Buffy or to see the sun again.  
"No, remember Darla is dead. She was my sire." Angel said with a smile.  
"But you can't forget what happened to Spike. Well, I'm up and giddy and I want to dance and besides Nickel is playing stupid thing. I love that song." Buffy said standing up. "Angel you game?"  
"Yeah, sure." Angel said taking Buffy's hand and leading her to the dance floor.  
Willow looked over at Xander, who was watching Buffy and Angel dance. She wished he would ask her to dance. unexpected, Xander turned around to Willow. "Come on Will let's get our groves on" He smiled.  
Willow lit up and took Xander's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Willow thought to herself Maybe this week hasn't been so bad . She smiled and then laughed at the joke Xander just told.  
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
*** So tell me what you think. This was my first Fanfic so be critical but not too critical. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
??   



End file.
